


Other World

by ElectronicStar



Series: Agduna Week 2020 [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Agduna Week 2020, F/M, Fluff, agduna, agduna 2020, agduna week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: For Agduna Week 2020, Day 6: Free Day; and Prompt: "I know this may be hard to believe, but I'm on your side."
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: Agduna Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Other World

Agnarr, 18 years old, now king of Arendelle, passed the stones with their symbols and went into the giant forest. His father always warned him, that he never should go in there. At his question why, he only said there were savages and demons, that want to kill them all.

Of course he was afraid as a kid, but now he wanted to know what was really hiding in there. And to be honest he couldn't really believe that such a beautiful forest could be dangerous...

Though at some point during his hike, he felt like he's being watched. It was only a feeling, since he couldn't see nor hear anyone. So he kept walking. It felt like he's going for hours and he still hasn't seen anyone yet. Maybe it was just a scary story his father told him...

But then suddenly something landed in front of him. Startled, he took a few steps backwards and stumbled on a thick root coming out of the ground and fell on his back.

Then a stick floated right in front of his face. Following the sticks path with his eyes, he eventually made eye contact with the most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his entire life. She may be glaring at him, but her eyes were the most beautiful blue in existence. Her hair was long and wavy and had a chocolate brown color. Her clothes looked worn out and made from...reindeer probably? “Who are you?!” She yelled at him, startling him back to reality.

“I-I'm...Agnarr. Uh, k-king of Arendelle.” He stuttered like an idiot, and held up his hands to show her he's unarmed. The girl's glare darkened, it really scared him, but it didn't make her any less beautiful.

Agnarr couldn't help but blush at her staring. Then she frowned and tilted her head. “You're the king? I was told he's way older...”

“Yeah, that was my father. H-he died. I'm his son.” Ugh stupid! Of course she'd get this much!

A few moments later, she lowered the staff and Agnarr let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. “He died...and what are you doing here? Wanna step into your fathers footsteps and try to take over the land and have control over us?”

“No! No, I...wait, what?” His father never told him that he was here. Yes, he may have told him scary stories about this place, but he thought someone else might've told him. Agnarr sat up then. “I-I didn't know anything about it! Look, I don't want to hurt you...”

At that, the woman raised her staff again, raising an eyebrow at him. “...so please don't hurt me. Listen...I know this may be hard to believe, but I'm on your side.”

“Why should I believe you?” Of course she'd ask. If that's right what she said then they're actually enemies...“Because...I'm nothing like my father. You know he...only said bad things about this place, but now that I see it...I think this is amazing. I don't wanna take any of your land or do...anything to you. I was hoping that maybe...we could be friends.”

The girl kept staring at him and even if he wanted to, he couldn't look away. “What do you think?” She asked then, looking away. Agnarr followed her gaze, but didn't see anyone. Then a strong wind hit him, but it didn't feel like a normal wind...It was like it's a thinking entity, circling him and carrying leaves with him.

“Askjell?” Then a white reindeer with black markings emerged from behind trees and bushes. It came very close and stared at him, too. Then he sniffed him, before looking back at the girl and making a few noises. “Good.” She put her staff on her back and gave him her hand. “Sorry, but you never know about Arendellians. But Vinny and Askjell say you're a good guy.”

She was smiling at him now and Agnarr sat there, frozen solid. He thought she couldn't possibly get any more beautiful, but now...At some point she tilted her head and Agnarr realized how long he's been staring at her. “S-sorry. It's okay.” He mumbled, taking her hand and letting her help him stand up.

“I'm Iduna.” She introduced herself and did it again. Was anything about her NOT beautiful? And her hand was so small and soft, but she was strong enough to pull him up. “A-Agnarr...” Then she giggled and it sounded like music to him. “I know. You already said it.” The king blushed a dark red. “Right...”

“I'll bring you to our leader.” She said than waving the reindeer over to them. “Hop on.” For a second he just stood there, not knowing what he should do.

“You do know how to ride, Your Majesty?” She asked him teasingly, her blue eyes were glinting mischievously. “O-of course!” He answered, climbing on the reindeer.

“Good.” Then she got on herself in front of him. “And to make sure you won't know the way...” She didn't finish her sentence, she just pulled the cloth around her waist off and bound it around his head, covering his eyes. It's not like he'd ever memorize the way, heck he didn't even know the way back home, but he won't fight her.

“Hold on.” She said then and to be honest, he really had no idea where to hold on to. “Uuh...” The girl sighed, before grabbing his arms, pulling him closer and wrapping them around her waist. Agnarrs blush darkened, but he was thankful that she didn't see it. They were so close now...practically pressed against each other and no room between them.

Then the reindeer moved, making him jump in surprise and holding onto her tighter. He heard her giggle and with his eyes covered and only being able to rely on other senses it sounded even more beautiful than before. And she felt so fragile in his arms, but also strong.

Her brown hair was tickling his nose and as he breathed in, he noticed the smell of the forest and flowers on her. And something different, that surely was, without any question, just herself.

Gosh, he felt like a creep, feeling and sniffing her like that...What would his mother say to this? Still, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed this. Holding this mysterious girl close to him...noticing how perfect she fit in his arms...

“Get Yelena.” She said then. Agnarr was too focused on her to notice the people around them whispering. He heard footsteps running away from them. The people where recognizing him as an Arendellian and they wondered why he's here.

Then she blindfold was pulled away from his eyes and he could see again. They were in their base. Many tents stood, Northuldra old and young stared at him. Iduna climbed off the reindeer and Agnarr followed her lead. Then an older woman approached them, she looked like she's their leader. “What's an Arendellian doing here?” She asked, glaring at him.

Before he could answer Iduna spoke up. “He said he's the new king. I know what you wanna say.” She interrupted the leader before she could even say anything. “I wouldn't have brought him here if Vinny didn't say he's good.”

The older woman raised an eyebrow. “The wind spirit itself said he's good?” Ah, so this weird wind was a spirit...he always wanted to meet one to be honest. “Yes.”

Then she came closer to him and stared at him as if she wanted to look into his soul. Just as he felt nervous under her gaze, she turned away. “We shouldn't trust another one of them. Even if he's different, we don't know that. We almost had a war with Arendelle before, we shouldn't risk another.”

“I don't want to fight you! Really! You can trust me!” Agnarr tried, really hoping to have an alliance with the Northuldra.

“Like we trusted your father?” Said Yelena then, silencing him instantly.

“What about Vinny? Are you saying he's wrong about him?” Asked Iduna then, glancing at him for a second.

“We better not risk it.” Repeated Yelena, as she left. “Bring him out of here, Iduna.”

“Yes...” She mumbled, before going the other direction. “Come.”

Agnarr did as he was told and followed the girl, together with the reindeer. Then they stopped by a tent. “Wait here.” She said, before going in. A minute later she returned with a duffel bag and a red colored shawl around her shoulders.

“What's that for?” He asked, while she attached the bag on her reindeer.

“Just a few supplies.” She replied, before climbing on the reindeer. Then she looked at him, obviously wanting him to get on, too, which he did. “Go, Askjell.” As the reindeer moved, Agnarr held onto her again.

“No blindfold this time?” He asked teasingly, and got an equally teasing look from her. “No need.” Then, before he could say anything, the reindeer began to run through the woods. And now he understood. He couldn't even see clearly when they were that fast.

* * *

Soon enough they left the woods. “Thanks for bringing me back.”

“You're welcome.” Agnarr was sure she'll leave him here, but she kept going. “Uhm...aren't you going back? I can go from here.”

“I'll bring you to Arendelle.” She said calmly, adding more to his confusion. But then he remembered the duffel bag and realized that she planned this. “But your leader said…”

“I know what Yelena said.” She interrupted him. “But I trust my friend.” As she said this, the wind spirit circled them, carrying leaves with it that eventually stuck on their clothes and hair. “And I wanna find out if he's right.” The wind followed them, as they went further south. “You don't have to follow us.” She said to the spirit, but it refused to go back.

“Looks like it wants to stay with you.” Agnarr said, amazed at how attached it was to this girl. Since she never left the woods before —as she told him— he guided her all the way back to Arendelle. Then they paused on a hill where they could see the whole kingdom. “...Wow...” She surely has never seen anything like this before, so no wonder that she was impressed.

Soon enough they entered the town and his people were confused that their king returned riding on a reindeer with a mysterious girl in front of him. He waved, smiling nervously as they kept going and crossed the bridge to get to the castles gates. The gates opened and inside he climbed off the reindeer. “Where do you want to stay?” He asked, before she could go anywhere.

“The woods of course.” She replied as if it's the most normal thing ever. Which it surely was for her.

“Uh, you can stay in the castle. I invite you. And your reindeer can stay in the stables.” Agnarr really hoped she'd say yes. He wanted to get to know her more.

“In the castle?” She asked confused and surprised.

“If you want to. You're my guest.”

Iduna took some time to think about it. “What do you think, Askjell?” The reindeer made some noises that Agnarr couldn't even try to translate. She nodded thoughtfully, as if she could understand him. “Vinny?” The wind spirit circled around her, pushing her and the reindeer towards the castle.

“Okay, okay.” Giggling, she dismounted and patted Askjell. “Do you wanna stay here or go home?” The reindeer stomped his foot and huffed. “You're sweet.” Askjell nuzzled her then. Agnarr waited patiently for an answer, since he didn't speak reindeer or wind.

Then she turned to him. “We'd like to stay. Thanks for the offer.” She said, bowing to him, the reindeer copying her.

“Great. I'm glad you're staying here. I thought if you wanna make sure your friend's right you should have a seat in the front row.” Agnarr half joked, but noticed that she might not understand it. “Anyway...I've never seen anyone talking with a reindeer and the wind. It's really amazing how you can understand them.”

“Oh, it's not as difficult as you think. They're with me since I was born.” That must've been an amazing childhood, Agnarr thought. She was out in the woods all her life, while he was mostly inside the castle, learning everything he needed to know about his kingdom, his people, culture, politics, war and so on. He really, hoped he could learn some things from her as well. “Alright. Follow me, my lady.” He said, leading the way to the stables.

But they didn't get that far because then his personal guard stomped towards him. “Agnarr!” Said boy flinched and turned to the angry man with a sheepish smile. “Where the hell have you been?! Do you have an idea how worried I was?!”

“Calm down, Destin.” He said trying to calm him. Well, Lt. Destin Mattias wasn't just his guard, he was his best friend and father figure. He was his guard since he was a little boy. “I'm okay. And I brought a visitor.” He turned to his guest. “This is Iduna and this is Askjell. They're gonna stay here for a while.”

The guard looked to the girl and her reindeer. “Oh. You're Northuldra.” He said, as he offered her a hand. Iduna obviously didn't know what to do, but she still took his hand. “Destin Mattias. Nice to meet you.”

“Same.” They shook hands, Iduna looked a little confused at this, but surely guessed that's how they greeted each other. “I didn't think you'd come back with a pretty girl.” Mattias said teasingly at the prince.

Agnarr blushed a deep red, already knowing where this talk will lead. “It wasn't really planned. But how are things with you and mother?” He quickly changed the subject and found Mattias speechless. “You better go and tell her your feelings before I'll do it.”

“Watch it, kid.” Mattias flicked his forehead. “We'll talk about this later.”

“Yes, father.” He replied, rolling his eyes and leading his guests to the stables. Mattias didn't stop them and resumed his work. “Uhm, he's my guard. Well officially. He's also my best friend and a real good father figure. He's...actually been a better father to me than my real one...”

“I see.” Was all she said, but they didn't need to talk about it right now. He could tell her about his father later.

“This is where Askjell can stay. Right next to my horse, Bjelle.” Agnarr announced, when they entered the stables. And sure enough, just like the name said, a white horse stood in the stables, looking proudly.

“She's beautiful.” Said Iduna, patting the horse's snout. Askjell probably thought so too, as he began to talk. At least Agnarr interpreted his noises like that. “Calm down, big boy.” Iduna giggled and led him into his place. “Go eat something, I'll come back as soon as I can.”

As the reindeer saw the pile of carrots, he made a really, funny sound. “Okay, I'll take my time.” She joked back and followed him inside the castle then. “Really amazing how you can understand him.” Agnarr couldn't help but compliment her again.

“Thanks.” Iduna smiled and he couldn't help but stare at her for a little while. She was just so beautiful. He couldn't believe that she's gonna stay here for...how long she wanted to stay.

“Uhm...” Looking around, he found a maid cleaning one of the many rooms. “Airin, please get Gerda. She'll find me in the painting room.”

The woman immediately stopped working and and did as she was told. “Of course Your Majesty.” She said, before leaving to get Gerda.

“You must be very tired…” He began, but she interrupted him.

“No, I'm okay.” She was looking around with wide eyes. “This place is really amazing...”

“Thank you. But when you think this is amazing...” Agnarr paused as he opened some big doors to reveal a gigantic room with lots of paintings inside. The brunette looked around in amazement. And while she stared at the paintings, Agnarr couldn't help but stare at her the whole time. Her eyes were so big, so full of wonder, they seemed to sparkle. She was so beautiful.

“How beautiful.” She said then.

“You are...” He mumbled, but when her eyes landed on him, he realized what he said and hoped she didn't hear it. “What did you say?”

“N-nothing!” The blonde replied quickly, looking away to hide his blushing face. Then a certain painting caught Iduna's attention. It was a painting of a forest. “Look at this.” Agnarr joined her side. He saw all of these paintings everyday since he was born, but he never really took the time to admire them. “Amazing how the sunrise of the first autumn weeks have been captured.”

Agnarr frowned, looking more closely at the painting. But by all means, he couldn't see what she saw. Putting a hand on his chin, he tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

Iduna obviously saw his struggle and giggled. “Look at where the sun's coming from. The sky looks slightly pinkish and not red, definitely sunrise. There are many red and yellow leaves on the trees.” She pointed at the few colored dots between all the green. “The sqirrels gather food for the winter.” The girl pointed at the animals that Agnarr has never seen before. “Oh…”

“It kinda reminds me of home…”

“Maybe it is…” They both kept staring at the painting a bit longer, until someone entered the room. “Your Majesty.”

Agnarr turned around to see Gerda standing at the door. “Oh, Gerda. Please prepare a room for my special guest here. Somewhere near mine.”

The woman nodded. “Of course.” Then she left as fast as she arrived. Then Agnarr turned back to the brunette. “Are you hungry? I can let cook make everything you want.”

“I am hungry...But I'd like to try the things you usually eat.”

“Okay. I promise, you'll love it.” Agnarr grinned, he couldn't wait to show her everything Arendelle had to offer. He felt like a little kid, who wanted to show someone all his toys.

As they left the painting room, they met his steward. “Kai.” He called, getting the man's attention. “Tell cook to make all the best food Arendelle has to offer.”

“All of them?” Asked Kai surprised and immediately got his answer. “All of them. We need to impress our special guest.”

“Yes, sire.” Agnarr noticed a certain glint in Kai's eyes, as if he saw right though him. As if he knew this isn't just to have an ally with Northuldra, but to impress her specifically. Once Kai left, Agnarr offered her an arm. “Shall we? There's a lot more to see here.”

Iduna smiled at him and took his arm. Again, he started to blush when he felt her small hand holding onto his arm.

Next stop was the library. He wasn't sure if she liked it though. He didn't even know if she could read…But his question was answered when he saw Iduna looking around in wonder. “Wow, so many books…” She let go of his arm —he tried not to miss her warmth immediately— and took a random book from the shelf.

But then she just stared at it blankly, and tilted her head to the side in confusion. “What's wrong? You don't know how to read?” He asked, as he came to her side. To his surprise she hit him gently on his shoulder.

“I know how to read! You just don't know how to write!” Then she seemed to realize what she did. “Oh my goodness, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...”

“It's okay, really.” Actually, it was more than okay. She was the only person not treating him as 'the king' but some guy at her age. “I suppose you use other letters to write?” He asked then.

“Runes. To be exact. Very old ones. The elders want us to keep it alive. It shouldn't die out with them.” She explained, and he just couldn't stop being amazed.

“I understand. And if you want, I could teach you how to read this.”

“Really?”

“Sure. But only if you teach me how to write and read your runes.”

“Old Northuldra.” She corrected, looking at him with sparkling blue eyes.

“Exactly.” He joked, smiling brightly.

“You got yourself a deal, Your Majesty.”

“Same goes for you, my lady.” Agnarr offered her a hand, that she only stared at. “Oh, if you make a deal you shake each others hand to seal it.” He quickly explained and watched her taking his hand then.

“I see.”

* * *

After the castle tour they went to the dining room to have their big Arendellian meal. The big table was covered with food and Iduna told him she's never seen so much food in her life. And as they ate, he was happy that she also liked it, too. She tried everything and joked around that she never ate so much in her life either. Of course you couldn't, when you're living in the woods.

It wasn't usual to sit beside each other, but he thought this might be easier to explain her why they had so many different silverware and what they're for. “Are you ready for dessert?” Asked Agnarr once they're finished.

“Dessert?” She asked back, having to lean back on her chair because she's so full. And Agnarr felt the same. He usually didn't eat that much either, but Iduna distracted him so much that he didn't realize how much he's eating. “Something sweet after the meal.”

Before she could say anything a piece of chocolate cake was presented to them. “What's that?” She asked, sniffing the cake.

“That's chocolate cake.” Agnarr answered as he took a bite. “Go on, try it.”

Iduna took a little fork then and tried the cake. And he wasn't even surprised by her reaction. “Wow! This is amazing!”

Agnarr smiled when she began to wolf down the cake. “Wow!” She was really cute. After their big meal, he let Gerda bring her to her room. He really wanted to see her reaction, but sadly he had a few kingly things to take care of. But once Iduna found him she told him all about her first experiences with a big room, the bathtub and the super soft bed. How could she be so cute? Not to mentioned that the nightgown she got looked really good on her. For a moment it made him wonder if it's possible to fall in love with someone you just met. But that was crazy, right? “Iduna...what will your family say when they realize you won't come back anytime soon?”

“Oh they'll think I need time alone. I've run away before and I stayed away for days.”

To be honest Agnarr didn't know what to think of it, but as long as they won't be worried...

* * *

A week passed since then. They agreed to spent one day 'the Arendelle way' and the next 'the Northuldra way'. At his first Northuldra day she made him an outfit of reindeer skin and they spent the whole day in the woods. She taught him all the basic things to survive, to hunt and so on. And she always laughed at him when he couldn't climb the trees...

On her first Arendelle day, he got her a beautiful dress and let Gerda help her braid her hair. She even got a bit make-up and he lent her a necklace from his mother. She was beautiful in her normal clothes, but in this moment she just looked breathtaking. He taught her a few things about etiquette and let her look over his shoulder as he got to work. She actually gave him real good ideas too, when he was thinking too complicated to solve a problem.

In his next Northuldra day, they went up to the North Mountain and Iduna taught him everything he needed to know about ice fishing.

Her Arendelle day was spent in the library and he taught her how to read and write.

The following Northuldra day was also spent there, as she taught him the old Northuldra language and writing. Actually they spent the rest if the week learning the others writings. But it was fun. Agnarr knew that he was neglecting his real work as king, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side. “Who's that?” Asked Iduna, pointing at a painting.

“Oh, that's my father. King Runeard.” He answered, joining her side by the painting.

“Huh...” The brunette tilted her head, still looking at the painting of his father. “Sorry, but I've only heard bad things about him...”

“It's okay. He...wasn't really the best person. Or father. He was a good king, though. Uh, most of the time...” He said grinning at her sheepishly and got a sympathetic smile back.

Then they were silent again. Agnarr was thinking lately...about his kind of relationship with Iduna. And what will happen when she needed to go home again. To be honest, he didn't want her to go. Ever. But going with her wasn't an option since he had a kingdom to take care of. They just...lived in different worlds. And he couldn't help but feel sad. It's like his heart's being squeezed painfully. And he felt like getting a panic attack when he only thought about having to continue without her. He just wanted more time...“So, uh...let's continue. I think I'm getting the hang out of it.” He said then, after realizing he's been staring at her for too long again.

Iduna smile became happier then and all Agnarr wanted in his life was to make her happy forever. “Let's. You're really getting better, Your Majesty.” The king rolled his eyes at that. “Stop that, please. Just call me Agnarr.” He grumbled, but still amused that they both loved to tease each other so much.

* * *

Another few days later and Iduna already felt like home in Arendelle. It was a really beautiful place. All the people where friendly and welcomed her. To be honest she could imagine to stay there. But of course she couldn't do it. She had to go home eventually. But thinking about it made her so sad...So she tried not to think about it at all and took more time.

During her stay she heard lots of stories about Agnarr's father. And apparently he wasn't a good man at all. He's only after power, even tried to take over her home. And she was really glad he didn't succeed.

She even talked with the staff and the townspeople about Agnarr, to see what they thought of him and they all agreed that he was a way better king than his father. He was taking care of the people more than Runeard ever did. Of course she talked with Mattias and his not yet girlfriend Halima. Of course being the mother and father figure they mostly had good things to tell about Agnarr.

Then one day she saw something weird. Today was supposed to be her Arendelle day and she just got ready for her next lesson, till she noticed smoke in the distance. Behind the Arendellian walls, in the forest was smoke...But it didn't look like it's burning. It looked controlled, like a campfire...“Vinny.” The wind spirit came to her immediately. “What's going on over there?”

The spirit carried around leaves to make pictures for her. And it looked like the symbol of the Northuldra...“Are you saying my family is here?” She asked, while Vinny circled her, saying yes. “W-what do they want here?” Then she spirit formed a shape that looked like a sword. Where they here to fight?

Iduna immediately ran out of her room then and towards the exit. On her way through the halls she ran against Agnarr. “Iduna? W-what's wrong?” He asked, having wrapped his arms around her to make sure she didn't fall.

“They're here!” The brunette exclaimed panicked and even if she didn't want him to let go, they had to go. Freeing herself from his grip, she kept running, hopefully in the right direction.

“Who's here?” Asked Agnarr, who's running after her.

“My family! I guess they think you kidnapped me! Vinny said they're here to fight.”

“Wait, what?!” For once it was the right direction and they ran out of the castle.

“I'm sorry! This is all my fault! I should've gone back days ago, but Arendelle is so amazing and-” Iduna couldn't finish her sentence, when she suddenly felt Agnarr grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. And in the next second she was in his arms, being hugged tightly.

“Don't say that!” He said sternly as he tightened his grip on her. “None of this is your fault!” Iduna knew he was wrong. It _was_ her fault. She left her home without telling anyone after all. Of course they'd think something happened. “I'm...glad you stayed that long. I really enjoyed our time together...and uhm...”

Even if they had to hurry, she couldn't bring herself to interrupt their little moment. “Iduna, I...I think I'm in love with you.” Iduna's heart swelled with joy and warmth at his words. To be honest she was thinking about this, too, but always dismissed her feelings. She didn't dare hope that anything could happen between them, let alone that he might have feelings for her.

This was supposed to be an amazing and serious moment for them, but Vinny destroyed it all by carrying around flower petals and drawing a big heart in the air behind Agnarr's head.

She tried staying serious, but the playful wind spirit eventually made her laugh. At that Agnarr's face fell and shoulders dropped in disappointment, but she was quick to reassure him again. “Sorry! Sorry, but Vinny's doing funny things behind your back.” The king looked back to see the flower heart still flying in the air. He blushed a dark red, which made him look even cuter than normal.

“Agnarr...” Just as she wanted to confess her feelings, too, the wind picked up and pushed them into the stables. “Okay! Okay, we're going! Jeez!” Grumbled Iduna, angry that she didn't have the time for saying it. Well, she could always say it, but just a little 'I love you' while she made Askjell ready to go wasn't really what he deserved. But she had time for something else.

Before Agnarr could go anywhere, she grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her to give him a kiss on his cheek. His green eyes stared at her in shock and happiness —and she could swear they filled with tears, too—, before smiling from ear to ear. “I'll be right back!” She said, as she ran over to Askjell, who's been waiting for her anxiously, of course already knowing what's going on.

Once she let him out of the box, they were ready to go, but she also saw Agnarr readying his horse, too. “Y-you better stay here...” But he only held her hand.

“I'm not letting you go alone. I started it and I'll help you end it.” Iduna smiled sadly, but he was right. She squeezed his hand gently and nodded. Nodding back, he got on his horse's back and they rode as fast as they could to the camp of her tribe.

Agnarr followed her lead and she followed her spirit friend once they left Arendelle behind. Of course some guards tried to stop Agnarr from leaving but they couldn't do anything but jump out of the way. It took them a while to reach the camp. It was actually a pure incident that she noticed the smoke at all. She only let Askjell stop when they were in the middle of their camp and in one smooth motion she also dismounted.

“What are you all doing here?” Asked Iduna her tribe, even finding her parents in between the men and women. They ran to her and hugged her tightly. “Do you have an idea how worried we were?” Scolded her mother. Iduna missed them, really, but this isn't how she imagined their reunion.

“Where's Yelena?” She asked around, but everyone were only staring at her in shock, but not because of her entrance but because of her clothes. They all murmured stuff, but she did hear one of them saying ‘She's one of them now' and that she may be brainwashed. “Don't be ridiculous!” She yelled at them, silencing them.

Then a moment later Agnarr arrived, too. She didn't notice how fast Askjell was and that they almost lost each other in the woods. “There you are.” He stopped and dismounted, as well, but once every one got over their initial shock they all raised their weapons at Agnarr. But Iduna was quick to step between them. “Stop that! What are you doing?!”

“And what are _you_ doing, Iduna?” Asked Yelena, as she approached her. “I told you not to trust Arendellians. We're here to save you.”

“I don't need anyone to save me!” Iduna yelled at everyone around. “I brought him home, just as you wanted me to. And then I stayed a few days! I stayed because I wanted it. And because Vinny suggested it. I've heard so many good things about him! I believe that he wants an alliance with us!”

But no one seemed to believe her. They all looked like she's lying, or completely mad. “Iduna, you were too young to remember what happened back then. Runeard came to us, wanting friendship. He wanted to build a dam, but it luckily didn't happen, for the water spirit and the rock giants prevented it. They knew it won't be good for us. And because of this he wanted to fight us. He despised magic more than anything and wanted to kill our whole tribe. We were lucky that the spirits made sure to lock them out of the forest at that time.”

No one told her the whole story before and after hearing all the stories of the late king it also made lots of sense that they all distrusted Agnarr. She looked at him and he was really shocked about the story. Of course he wouldn't have told his son about his failure to take over their forest.

Just when she wanted to tell them that Agnarr's different, he stepped forward to Yelena. “Yelena. Leader of the Northuldra.” He began, before going on his knee to bow before her. “I humbly apologize for the actions of my father.” Every single one of them stared at Agnarr in shock, not believing their eyes and ears. “I had no idea he did these terrible things to your people. If you want me to, I'll atone for everything he did. But I still hope that we can start anew, for I'm nothing like my father at all.” Then he looked up at her. “I do love magic. And the spirits. And your home. And Iduna.”

Iduna blushed when he actually confessed his love for her I front of the whole tribe. The others still didn't quite know what to do with all of this. But they were all surprised when Yelena poked the king's forehead with her staff. Rubbing his forehead, Agnarr looked up the their leader. “Okay, I believe you. I'm not heartless, I just want to protect my people.”

Agnarr stood up again. “I understand! I probably would've reacted the same way. Please let's start anew, with a real alliance.” He offered her a hand and after a little moment of hesitation, Yelena accepted his offer and shook his had. Agnarr grinned happily, then he turned to Iduna and looked at her with such joy, that she couldn't help but feel the same.

Then Yelena looked at her, too. “I suppose you want to stay in Arendelle?” She asked her, of course knowing exactly what she's thinking. “Yes. I love him, too.” Answered Iduna, going closer to Agnarr to wrap her arms around his arm. And when she looked up at his face, she saw tears in his eyes, but a huge grin.

“Sorry.” He sniffled and wiped them away quickly. Iduna smiled lovingly and kissed his cheek, before turning to the others. “Of course I'll always come to visit you.”

“We.” Added Agnarr. “We'll come to visit. If I may.”

“King Agnarr, consider yourself welcome in the Enchanted Forest.” Said Yelena with a smile.

“Same goes for you. Every Northuldra is welcome in Arendelle. In fact, I want to invite you all to the castle. Let's celebrate this union together!” Suggested Agnarr and looked hopefully at the tribe members.

“You won't believe what amazing food they have! We need to have a big feast.” Iduna half joked, so she was surprised when he actually agreed.

“As you wish, my princess.” Agnarr took her hand, raising it up to kiss the back of it. The brunette blushed when he called her that.

Yelena cleared her throat loudly to gain their attention. The young adults blushed embarrassed and turned to the older woman. “We accept your invitation, Your Majesty.”

“I'm really honored to have you there.” Said Agnarr, as he was pulled away by Iduna. Now that they successfully prevented a war, it might be a good time to introduce her new boyfriend to her parents.

“Agnarr, my parents. Ivvár and Elsá.” She could see how nervous he suddenly was when she introduced them.

“I-it's an honor to meet you.” Said Agnarr and bowed to them. They both knew he's king, but they treated him just like her boyfriend, which is great. Agnarr told him it's sometimes tiring that everyone just saw him as the king and that he'd appreciate if someone treated him like a normal guy. Her mother was really hyped about it and squeezed his cheeks. “You've got yourself a real cutie there, Idy.”

Iduna grinned as she saw him blushing. “I know.” Then her father stepped forward, looking not very happy. Guessing what might come, the brunette wrapped her arms around his arm and squeezed it, ready to pull him back to safety. “Papa...” She said warningly, but he ignored her.

“I know you're king” Ivvár began, glaring down at Agnarr. “but if you make my little girl sad, I'll hunt you down.” He threatened, meaning every word. Iduna saw the young king's looking very nervous and his adams apple bobbed.

“Yes, sir.” He looked back at her and suddenly seemed more confident then. “I'll do everything in my power to make her happy.” Agnarr smiled at her lovingly and she immediately returned it, completely forgetting her parents presence for a second.

Then Ivvár put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. “In that case you have my blessing.” Her father's glare completely vanished and was replaced with a pleased and smug smile. He wanted to scare Agnarr and he succeeded. Then he ruffled his hair and went to the others to help them pack their stuff. Just when she thought the embarrassment was over, her mother took his place. She cupped his face and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “I can't wait to get some grandchildren to spoil.”

“Mama!” Iduna yelled, angry and beyond embarrassed. But she ignored her, of course. “Welcome to the family, my son.” With that said, Elsá joined her husband to give them some privacy. Finally.

“Sorry about my parents...” Iduna mumbled, hiding her red face behind her hands. But Agnarr's reaction surprised her. He took her hands and grinned at her brightly.

“Are you kidding me? Your parents are great! I love them already. I'm happy to have them be a part of my family.” Jeez, did he even know what he's saying?

Blushing even more, she looked away. “D-don't say that...It sounds like a proposal...” And they weren't together for long enough to think about such things already. It's still possible that this won't work out in the future. But of course she hoped it will work out just fine. She had no idea what to do without him. Just when did she start thinking and feeling like that? It's been almost two weeks since they first met!

Agnarr didn't say anything. He just kept smiling at her and then he slowly leaned in, as if to give her a chance to escape. She didn't though and met him halfway, kissing him for real this time. It was even better than she imagined. And when did she even start imagining kissing him? But it didn't really matter right now. For now they're together and who knew what the future had in store for them?


End file.
